


And Chaos Was She

by Chainlocker



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Multi, Nightmares, One-Shots, Short Stories, Spoilers, also I wrote some of these while I was super sick so like..., everybody's minds are constantly in the gutter I'm sorry, if they don't make sense THAT IS WHY, minimal editing either cause I too like to live life on the edge, no beta we die like men, spoilers will be addressed in the notes of specific chapters, tagging that just in case, there may be some spicy times that come up, we'll see, wooooo we're gonna have fun here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22676680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chainlocker/pseuds/Chainlocker
Summary: “I- Mammon, you’re an idiot,” she laughed. “I’m not going to die just because you might not be able to save me once or twice.”He sputtered back at her, cheeks turning red. “I- well- ugh, that’s not what I’m tryna say!”“Then what are you trying to say?” She continued laughing, hard enough that tears pricked at her eyes.“Just- yknow. I’m gonna be the one to save you next time, got it?!”“Hell yeah, you better be.”Series of one-shots, short stories, and AU's of the character that I've been using for Obey Me!
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 93





	1. She's a Morosexual

**Author's Note:**

> This game has started to consume my life. I've gotten my best friend into it. I've stayed up until 1-2 in the morning playing it too many times to count and I regret many things... but writing for this game is not one of those things ;)

Akaira looked up at Mammon with an honest-to-god look of confusion, before she found herself laughing. Maybe it was still the high of seeing one of the brother’s demon forms for the first time, her life being threatened by a powerful being in such a way… but god, she couldn’t help it.

“I- Mammon, you’re an idiot,” she laughed. “I’m not going to  _ die _ just because you might not be able to save me once or twice.”

He sputtered back at her, cheeks turning red. “I- well-  _ ugh, _ that’s not what I’m tryna say!”

“Then what are you trying to say?” She continued laughing, hard enough that tears pricked at her eyes.

“Just- yknow. I’m gonna be the one to save you next time, got it?!”

“Hell yeah, you better be,” she wheezed once before pulling her hand away from him. “Here, I can wrap myself up. You can have my slice of pizza since Beel took yours.”

Mammon looked rather offended at that, caught somewhere between scooping up the offered food and complaining that he didn’t need her telling Lucifer that he didn’t take care of her. But Akaira just set to work wrapping the bandages around her arm, not bothered in the slightest by how he stared. She was used to patching herself up anyway, a slightly sprained wrist wasn’t going to stop her now. Even if it was a stupid injury.

By the time she finished wrapping it, he was finally munching into the slice of pizza that had been left by Beelzebub, biting into it and dragging it away from him face as melty cheese stretched between, half a pepperoni hanging out from his lips.

The moment the cheese finally gave way, Akaira was there, stealing a bite of the pepperoni. It was messy, and definitely not her smoothest move, but  _ oh _ the way she saw his face heat up from the closeness between them was delightful. And the way he seemed frozen as she tore the pepperoni away from him was just as glorious as well - he stared at the space that she had just left as if he was still stuck in the moment.

So she laughed, tucking the bit of food she had gotten into her mouth properly. “You alright there, Mammon? You’re looking a little red.”

“I- I- no! Absolutely not, I’m just. I’m just fine.”

Akaira grinned at him for a few more moments, letting the tension rise in him. Then she swooped over again to press a kiss to his cheek. "Yknow, you're pretty alright. For a demon."


	2. The Plague of the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaira doesn't like sleeping alone. She never has, though usually it's because she freezes when she's on her own.
> 
> Sometimes it's because of something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna leave this off here... I'll get more of my stuff up later, cause right now it's almost 2:30 in the a.m. and I really should sleep, lmao.

Something hard knocking against his chest woke him up, followed quickly by a whimper. Mammon opened his eyes to see Akaira curled up against him, a fearful look plastered onto her face.

Right, they'd fallen asleep together. She didn't like sleeping by herself, said her bed got too cold when she was on her own.

Or maybe she had nightmares on her own.

"Ey, dummy, wake up." He poked her forehead lightly and she jerked, a gasp escaping her even as she stayed deep in her slumber.

She shuddered almost violently. "M-m-" For a moment he thought she was about to say his name (how embarrassing would that be, right?) but her mouth dropped open and her hands clutched at her belly with a cry of pain. "L-leave, leave, le-eave m-me…"

Mammon frowned, reaching up to trail a hand down her bare back. "Hey, Kaira. Wake up, it's just a dream."

She whined again, and with a sudden move she nearly flipped herself off the bed entirely - she would've hit the floor if Mammon hadn't lunged after her and hauled her back.

Which proved to be a mistake anyway.

Her eyes flew open with a shout, and suddenly the weak little human Mammon had gotten to know turned into a hissing, spitting thing that lashed out with claws and kicks and flailing punches. A foot caught him square in the gut as she propelled herself away, and for a moment he was simply too shocked to do anything, before he again tried to catch her before she tumbled off the bed and hit the ground. Still, she fought with eyes that were glazed over with fear until he pinned her down and led her face up to look at him.

"Akaira! Jeez, calm down already, I'm just tryin to help!"

With the shout of her name she seemed to freeze, her mind rebooting until that look in her eyes faded away and she stared up at him, mostly bare bodies pressed so close together. In another moment it would have made him blush and scramble away to put a better distance between them again, but here… he didn't know what to do as tears suddenly flooded her eyes and Akaira curled up with a sob.

"Hey, hey now. You really gonna cry when the great Mammon is tryna comfort you?" He frowned and pulled her up gently, wrapping her up in a hug.

"Sorry," she mumbled between sobs. "Didn't mean to wake you up, I'm sorry."

The door opened and Mammon nearly snarled - he didn't want anyone getting near her like this, not right now. But when he looked up it was Asmodeus, and he was looking both sleepy and concerned, almost angry. "What happened here? I heard shouting, Mammon, what did you do?"

"It was just a nightmare." Akaira was the one to speak up before he could blow up about Asmodeus blaming  _ this _ on  _ him. _ Like seriously, that was just unfair. "I… might've attacked him. I'm fine now Asmo, I promise."

"Ah… do you need anything? Tea, sleeping potion?"

"I'll be fine, Asmo. Go back to your beauty sleep before you break out." She shot him a weak smile, and reluctantly the younger demon shut the door and left back to his own room. And Akaira rested her head against Mammon, looking just as exhausted as he felt now that the adrenaline from their little tussle had worn off.

So he stood up, pulling her up into his arms as he returned to the bed. "You really feeling all good, Kaira?"

"Not really," she whispered. "I just don't need more people seeing me like this."

"Ah… yeah, I get that. You gonna sleep again?" He slid the blanket back up around her shoulders, letting her nestle in against him.

She shrugged. "I dunno. We'll see. What time is it?"

Mammon grunted quietly as he propped himself up on an elbow to reach for his DDD. "About three in the mornin."

Akaira sighed, then turned onto her belly to bury her face in the pillows he had amassed on his bed. "There's about half a chance that I'll fall asleep again… unless you wanna play with my hair?"

"You want me to?" It was kind of hard to hear her voice within all the damn pillows when she hid her face like that.

A moment passed before she nodded once. "Please?"

So Mammon reached a hand up, digging his fingers into her hair. Such a mystery packed into this weak human body beside him, a past that was lost to him until she eventually… maybe, decided to tell him what would ever cause a nightmare like that.

But as her body relaxed with the constant movement of his hand tangling in her hair, painted nails just barely grazing her scalp, he took a deep breath and decided to wait.

She’d come to him when she needed to. He hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway uhhhh I'm a slut for little bits of angst, lmao. I'll get more of Akaira's backstory down later on.


	3. 1am Kitchens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, it only takes a little persuasion to get Lucifer to ease up on himself. Thankfully, Akaira is a master of persuasion of all types.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 030 I really enjoy the kind of chemistry between Akaira and Lucifer... like, she has some real good chemistry with all the boys, but especially with Lucifer. I enjoy writing them ;3;

“Hey,” Akaira murmured.

“Hey.” Lucifer gave her a look, still standing in the doorway of the kitchen. “What are you doing awake?”

“Couldn’t sleep. Thought I’d get some tea or something. You?”

He shrugged slightly. “I still have work to do.”

Her eyes drifted to the coffee mug in his hand and she smiled a little. “Luci, it’s past midnight. You should take your own advice and go to sleep.”

“Unfortunately, I’ve been left with-”

“Lucifer.” Akaira stepped towards him, placing a hand on his cheek. “You need your rest just as much as the rest of us. You can’t just survive off of coffee and espresso shots for the rest of your life.”

With a sigh, his hand came up to press a gloved thumb to the scar running down her neck, all the way down to her collarbone. “I can’t leave my work unfinished, Akaira. As much as I wish I could take a break.”

And in return, she smiled and pulled him down to press a gentle kiss to his lips. “Luci, you push yourself too far. Rest for tonight, and you can finish your work in the morning - I’ll even take you out somewhere as a reward if you want.”

His free hand came to rest at her hip, fingers spreading to brush over the bare skin just above the waistband of her underwear - as usual in her leisure time, she was in nothing but said underwear and a shirt that she was pretty sure was one of Asmo’s. “... you do make for a pretty convincing argument.”

“I know I do.” Akaira smiled a little wider and kissed him again. “Now leave the coffee mug. Let’s make some tea and I can join you in bed tonight to make sure that you get to sleep.”

Lucifer hummed, one long arm reaching over to set the mug on the counter before she was enveloped by him, the cloak that he still wore seeming to cocoon her in his scent. It was… comfortable, with his warmth so close and his forehead resting against hers, his eyes closed as he simply breathed into her space.

He looked so tired. Akaira brushed her fingers over his cheek, pleased when he seemed to lean into her touch. How far they had both come from the tension that had sat between them when she first come to the Devildom. Now, he simply let her  _ be, _ let her see the dark circles threatening to form underneath his eyes from his many long nights staying up with work. He might be one of the most powerful demons here, but even Lucifer would suffer underneath the weight of the work accumulated between Diavolo, the student council, and the entirety of his brother’s trouble making.

“C’mon, let’s get you up to bed before you end up falling asleep on me in the kitchen,” Akaira teased with a small smile.

And with some difficulty, Lucifer blinked his eyes open again - slightly bloodshot with how long he had been trying to make sense of the words on the infinite stack of pages on his desk. He smiled back at her and nodded. “Yes, I suppose that would be better for both of us, wouldn’t it?”

“Yeah.” She bit her lip to keep her smile from growing, and took his hands to lead him out of the kitchen. Through the silent halls of the house they went - even Beel was snoring inside of his room, having probably already gone through his nightly raid of the fridge.

Up the stairs, all the way down the hall to Lucifer’s room, just before the stairs to the attic where Belphie used to be kept. She pushed his door open and with a tired sigh, he finally slumped against her back, holding her close.

“Hey, hey, don’t collapse on me just yet, we still gotta get you out of that ridiculous costume of yours.”

He snorted slightly. “It is far from ridiculous.”

“It is when you’re wearing it even when there’s no one else around to bother you,” she pointed out. “You don’t need to stay in your suit all day just to prove a point, Luci.”

“Hmph.” He tucked his face against the back of her neck, very pointedly letting his legs go limp so that she carried his weight on her back.

Akaira huffed, and thanked all the time she had spent working out with Beel. Carrying Lucifer wasn’t that big of a deal, but seeing him like this… well, it left her dangerously giggly when he simply refused to pick himself back up. It was rare to get him in any sort of joking mood outside of poking fun at his brothers, and even rarer if he had to stand anybody laughing at  _ him. _

“Alright, let’s get you to bed, you child,” she said with a quiet laugh. “If you’re really going to make me  _ carry _ you.”

“Well I’m definitely going to make you carry me if you’re going to call me a child,” he said, amusement heavy even amongst the sleepiness that obviously pulled at him now. “You seem to forget that I am thousands of years older than yourself.”

“Doesn’t mean that I can’t call you a child, sir.” Akaira got to the bed and dumped the demon onto it rather messily. “C’mon, out of that suit, you.”

Lucifer just shrugged, eyes closed. “I will be fine.”

“You-” She paused, sighing in defeat. “I can’t believe you, Lucifer. Usually so nitpicky with everything, and here you are. Your suit is going to wrinkle like hell if you sleep in it.”

“That’s why I have two other suits.”

A groan was pulled from her lips before she sat herself solidly on his hips, straddling him as she began to pull his tie off, purposefully ruffling his hair. Then she started unbuttoning his vest, and then dress shirt, until his chest was exposed to her and Lucifer’s eyes were staring up at Akaira.

“Are you trying to get my attention, Akaira?” His hips pressed up just slightly, and she could feel a bulge trying to build under her.

She smirked in return. “Is that enough encouragement to get out of your clothes?”

“Foolish human.”

Akaira laughed, pushing the entire ensemble on his top half off of him, before stepping off the edge of the bed and unzipping his pants, dragging those off as well. “Unfortunately, I did come here to get you to  _ sleep, _ not anything else, Lucifer.”

“Yes, well, maybe in the morning.” He sat up, hands catching around her thighs to drag her close to him, until Akaira stood between his legs. She slid her hands into his hair and took her time to press gentle kisses to his cheeks, his nose, his chin and up and down his jaw until finally planting a single kiss to his lips.

“But Luci, you have work to finish in the morning,” she told him with a smirk.

He tsked, dragging her closer until she was falling into his lap. Then he pulled her shirt over her head, planting a single kiss to that scar on her neck as his hands traced all the dozens of others over her torso and thighs. “After that, then.”

“How about after I take you out somewhere?” Akaira smirked. “When we’re both nice and awake for it.”

Lucifer only grumbled slightly, lightly nibbling on her skin before maneuvering the both of them around in order to get them both under the covers. He was silent though, and she knew that she had won this round of teasing - Akaira accepted that she probably wouldn’t come out on top next time, though. That was just the way it was between her and Lucifer.

So she curled herself up with him and closed her eyes, letting the warmth of his body lull her to sleep as she listened to his breathing even out and settle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also! I take requests/suggestions if you guys have any ideas for situations <3 and honestly Akaira is always horny on main so I'm not above taking smut requests.
> 
> Next chapter will probably be a valentine's special sort of thing, if I can get it cranked out in time while I'm studying. Sooo yknow. ;)


	4. Under Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belphie still feels bad about what he did to Akaira... what's surprising is her reaction.
> 
> (Spoilers for chapter 18-19)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly Belphie is one of my favorites so like. I am so soft for him. Sleepy baby boy.

“I… I am sorry.”

“Don’t.” Akaira didn’t even look up from her book. “Belphie, I don’t blame you. Don’t blame yourself.”

He was silent for several moments. “Do you even remember?”

This time she looked up. “Dying? Yeah, I remember it. Honestly, it was pretty interesting to me, at least now when I’m not in the moment. It’s kind of hard to think when you’re in the middle of the whole flight-or-fight reaction.” She gave him a smile that seemed much too goofy for the subject at hand.

It made his brows furrow in agitation. “You’re being… very calm with this.”

“I knew it was gonna come around eventually.” Akaira set down her book and slid off of her chair to sit beside him, draping her warmth over him. “I really don’t blame you though, Belphie. You were angry, you thought that Lucifer had abandoned all memory of your sister, and I get that. If someone killed my sister I’d be pissed, no matter how much we fight.”

“You… have a sister?”

“Yup. Her name is Aldafa.”

“What is she like?”

Akaira laughed, leaning her head onto his shoulder. “Think Lucifer but… worse.”

Belphie raised an eyebrow, a clear question in the expression that he still felt the need to verbalize. “How could anybody be worse than Lucifer?”

“Oh, you don’t even wanna know.” She rolled her eyes. “Think absolute apathy, a stubborn need to care for those in need, and a wrath that’s even more touchy than Satan when someone knocks over a stack of his books. Sound impossible yet?”

“Yeah, actually. How the hell does that work?”

“Well, Aldafa was trained as a medic. First by her father, then she tried to go to med school and dropped out halfway through because of the stupid price of student loans. So she has the will to help people, but after our mother died she just kind of started blocking out all of her emotions so completely that she now just like… can’t do anything social. And at least with me, she tends to disagree with a lot of my morals, and since it became a habit around the time that our mother got sick, we spar a lot of our animosity out, which is why I have so many scars from her.”

Belphegor blinked. “You and your sister fight that much?”

“Well, yeah. We’re basically polar opposites, which I can’t really blame her for. It’s not her fault that her dad is a bastard that taught her his bastard ways.”

“That sounds… rough.”

She giggled, shrugging once more. “It is sometimes, but we get through. It’s complicated, but if we call on each other we at least know that we have the other’s back when it counts.”

“Sounds like us,” Belphie said with a quiet chuckle. “At least, most of the time.”

“Yup. Oh, and I forgot to mention. She’s about… yea high?” Akaira held her hand a good… four or five inches off the floor and watched Belphie raise an eyebrow at her. “... taller than Beel. She’s a giant.”

“Oh. Huh.”

“Yeah, huh.” Akaira smiled with a laugh, wrapping her arms around him before pushing both of them down onto the plush carpet laid out on the floor of the planetarium. “We should take a nap though. I’m tired from all the reading, I haven’t moved in a while.”

“Mmm. Yeah, that sounds nice.” And with that, Belphie hooked an arm around her waist and tugged her over him as he rolled onto his side, so that they laid facing each other and he could tug her close. “Are you really gonna forgive me that easily, though?”

Akaira smiled, bumping her forehead against his own. “What, do you want to have you owe me an expensive dinner date at Ristorante Six or something? I guess I can do that.”

The only thing Belphie offered in return was a sigh, as his tiredness began to catch up with him. How long had he been worried about her rejecting his apology? She had to wonder about it, watching his features begin to relax as he fell asleep. How anxious had he been about the possibility that she would blow him off entirely and leave him stranded?

With a gentle kiss to his forehead, she laid her head down and relaxed, letting him hold her just as close as he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell to me at my tumblr! I'm @the-only-universe-here and I don't get enough interaction from people lmao.


End file.
